Et si les Black étaient plus soudés que tous semblent le penser ?
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS portant sur la dernière conversation Sorciernet des cousins Black (Narcissa, Bellatrix, Sirius, Regulus et Andromeda), vingt ans avant la Bataille de Poudlard, et ce qui arriva ensuite.


**Ma fanfic commence sur une petite discussion des cousins Black sur SorcierNet.**

_(Regulus a 17 ans, Sirius a 19 ans, Narcissa a 23 ans, Andromeda a 25 ans, Bellatrix a 27 ans, Nymphadora a 5 ans)_

1978, le 26 mai:

**Regulus :**Salut tout le monde.

**Bella :**Salut.

**Sirius :**Bella ? Mais ça fait un bail !

**Cissy :**Et c'est toi qui dit ça...

**Sirius :**Oh, ça va. Si on peut plus rigoler maintenant...

**Bella :**Sirius tu sais quoi ?

**Sirius :**Dis toujours.

**Bella :**Ta gueule.

**Andromeda:** Han, ça fait mal.

**Sirius :**On t'a pas sonnée, Dro.

**Andromeda :**On ne sonne que les esclaves, Sirius.

**Sirius :**Bah justement.

**Andromeda :**Justement quoi ?

**Regulus :**Vous avez pas fini tous les deux ? Je suis là moi.

**Cissy :**Moi aussi.

**Bella:** +1

**Regulus :**Pardon les filles, j'avais oublié.

**Cissy:** Reg!

**Regulus :**Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

**Bella :**Oui bah c'était un peu foireux...

**Regulus :**Vous m'en voulez pas ?

**Bella:** Bah si =).

**Cissy :**Pfft... Si c'est pour dire des trucs pareils, je vais discuter avec Lucius.

**Sirius :**Lucius qui ?

**Bella :**Un Sang-Pur, tu peux pas le connaître.

**Sirius :**Ha ha c'est drôle. Sérieusement, quelle famille ?

**Cissy:** Malefoy.

**Sirius :**Oh putain.

**Cissy :**Quoi ? T'as un problème avec ça ?

**Sirius :**Nan, je pensais juste à la gueule que vos enfants risquait d'avoir.

**Regulus :**Lol c'est vrai que ça va pas être joli joli tout ça.

**Cissy :**Moi au moins j'ai une chance de fonder une famille un jour.

**Regulus :**T'insinues quoi, là ?

**Cissy :**Moi ? Rien. Tu te fais des films.

**Andromeda :**N'empêche qu'elle a pas tort.

**Sirius :**Répète un peu, Dro.

**Andromeda :**T'es bigleux ou quoi ? J'ai dit « N'empêche qu'elle a pas tort ».

**Sirius :**Dro, je te déteste.

**Andromeda :**Toute la famille me déteste Sirius, mais je t'assure que je suis vraiment touchée.

**Bella :**Arrête de faire ta pleurnicheuse.

**Andromeda :**Merci pour la compassion.

**Bella :**De rien. La compassion c'est pour les faibles.

**Andromeda :**Tu sais Bella, être sensible ce n'est pas être faible.

**Sirius :**Dro 1 – Bella 0

**Andromeda :**Merci de ton soutien, Sirius, ça fait très adulte comme réaction.

**Bella :**En effet.

**Sirius :**Ouais c'était moyen. Mais ce qu'a dit Andromeda est vrai.

**Andromeda :**Merci de me soutenir sur ce point. Tu broies du noir en ce moment Bella, mais il y a plein de choses belles dans la vie.

**Sirius :**Ouais, comme l'amour.

**Bella :**T'y connais quelque chose à l'amour, toi ? Est-ce-que tu as aimé une seule des filles avec laquelle tu es sortie ?

**Sirius :**C'est pas tes affaires.

**Regulus :**Prenons ça pour un oui.

**Sirius :**Connard.

**Cissy :**Prenons ça pour un elle t'a largué.

**Sirius :**Même pas. Je l'ai larguée.

**Regulus :**J'ai toujours pensé que mon frère possédait une forme d'intelligence inférieure.

**Bella :**C'est une Sang-Pur ?

**Andromeda :**Y a pas que le sang dans la vie.

**Sirius :**C'en est une.

**Cissy :**On la connait ?

**Sirius :**La fille des McAffie.

**Andromeda :**Et elle a un prénom ?

**Sirius:** J'imagine.

**Cissy :**Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

**Sirius :**Tu te rappelles des prénoms de tous les gars avec lesquels tu sors, toi ?

**Cissy :**Eh bien oui. Ce qui est normal pour une personne en bonne santé.

**Regulus :**En même temps vu que t'es sortie avec deux mecs dans ta vie...

**Cissy :**Je t'étrangle virtuellement, Reg.

**Regulus :**Non... pitié... tout mais pas ça !

**Andromeda :**Lol. Bella, tu réponds plus ?

**Bella :**Je suis toujours là. Je pensais juste à un truc.

**Cissy :**Tu es amoureuse, Bella ?

**Bella:** ...

**Sirius : **Je prends ça pour un oui. On peut savoir qui c'est ?

**Regulus :**Sauf si tu ne te rappelles pas son nom, bien sûr. N'est-ce-pas Sirius ?

**Sirius :**Pauvre type.

**Andromeda:** Bah Bella, raconte.

**Andromeda :**S'il-te-plaît.

**Bella:** T'es chiante, Dro.

**Andromeda :**Mais je te fais mon plus beau sourire, tu devrais craquer, là.

**Bella:** Pfft ...

**Sirius :**J'y crois pas, t'arrives à nous snober par message...

**Bella :**Il s'appelle Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ses adeptes. Vous connaissez, j'imagine ?

**Sirius :**Ah.

**Andromeda :**Pour une fois que Sirius a une réaction sensée.

**Cissy :**Bella, c'est très dangereux ce que tu fais.

**Bella :**Je ne fais pas vraiment exprès.

**Regulus :**Tu devrais peut-être reconsidérer tes sentiments.

**Bella :**Facile à dire. Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis deux mois ?

**Andromeda :**Deux mois déjà ?

**Bella :**J'ai l'impression que ça fait plus. Et je sais qu'il est inaccessible.

**Cissy:** Oh, Bella!

**Bella :**J'en pleure de rage.

**Sirius :**Je ne pense pas que ça te console, mais la fille des McAffie est inaccessible aussi.

**Bella :**Tu vas lui faire un joli sourire et elle tombera dans tes bras, comme elles le font toutes.

**Sirius :**Elle fait pas partie de ce genre de filles. Et son petit copain l'a demandé en mariage.

**Cissy :**Elle refusera peut-être.

**Sirius :**Elle a déjà dit oui.

**Cissy:** Oh.

**Regulus :**Comme tu dis.

**Bella :**Sans vouloir te vexer Sirius, tu es incapable de ressentir ce que je ressens.

**Sirius :**Ah bon ? Ton cœur ne se serre pas dans ta poitrine quand il regarde une autre, tes yeux ne pleurent-ils pas tout leur soûl quand il t'a ignoré toute une journée, ton regard ne le suit pas sans cesse ?Je ressens cette brûlure dans ma poitrine, je sens qu'elle me consume. Qu'elle est dangereuse et peut me conduire à ma perte. Pas toi ?

**Bella :**Nous sommes plus semblables que je ne le pensais, Sirius.

**Regulus :**Nous sommes tous des Black après tout.

**Cissy :**Certains plus que d'autres.

**Andromeda :**C'est bon, on a compris. Vous m'en voulez toujours pour mettre enfuie avec Ted.

**Sirius :**Et je suis toujours un traitre pour avoir eu le courage de changer ma destinée. Comme Dro. On devrait cesser nos querelles inutiles. La petite fille de Dro n'a pas besoin de ça pour grandir.

**Bella :**C'est une Sang-Mêlée.

**Sirius :**Et c'est une Black. Vous comptez la renier aussi ?

**Cissy :**Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas si simple que ça.

**Sirius :**Si tu le dis.

**Andromeda :**Vous pouvez me faire une promesse ?

**Cissy :**Laquelle ?

**Andromeda :**Laissez ma fille en dehors de tout ça.

**Regulus :**Tant qu'elle ne s'en mêle pas.

**Cissy :**J'approuve.

**Bella :**De même que Regulus.

**Sirius :**Tu sais que je peux tout te promettre, Dro.

**Andromeda :**Merci. Je vous aime.

**Cissy :**On t'aime aussi.

**Bella:** Exact.

**Regulus :**On s'aimera toujours.

**Sirius :**Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

**Bella :**A l'amour des Black !

**Andromeda :**Sirius et moi sommes des Black, maintenant ?

**Regulus :**Ouaip. Longue vie aux Black !

**Cissy : **Puisse le sort ne jamais nous séparer.

**Sirius :**Et les écueils notre amour ne jamais briser.

**Andromeda :**Première Black pour toujours.

**Cissy :**Seconde Black pour l'éternité.

**Regulus :**Troisième Black jusqu'à la fin.

**Bella :**Quatrième Black à jamais.

**Sirius :**Cinquième Black jusqu'à la mort.

C'était la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous ensemble. Ils s'en doutaient.  
Bientôt la guerre ferait rage, Regulus mourrait en servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son frère Sirius serait accusé du meurtre de deux de ses meilleurs amis, leur cousine Cissy épouserait Lucius Malefoy, Bella s'éloignerait de tous pour se rapprocher du Seigneur des Ténèbres, après avoir pris pour mari un Sang-Pur du nom de Lestrange qu'elle haïssait.  
Bientôt tous seraient séparés. Et des années plus tard Bella tuerait Sirius. Puis Nymphadora s'en mêlerait. Alors elle tuerait la fille unique de sa petite sœur. Elle aurait voulu tuer ses deux sœurs aussi, parce qu'il fallait que son secret reste enfoui. Les Black étaient les seuls à savoir qu'elle avait un jour été différente. Les Black étaient les seuls à savoir qu'elle avait un jour été humaine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tuer Andromeda, quand elle se souvenait des longues heures qu'elles passaient à discuter de vêtements, de cours et de garçons durant leur adolescence, assises sur le lit de cette dernière. Et pour Cissy, c'était tout aussi impossible. Quand elle pensait à elle, elle la revoyait immédiatement perchée sur ses genoux, quémandant une histoire. Une histoire de contes de fées. Une histoire où tout finirait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la sienne.  
Le cœur de Bella s'était brisé au cours des années. Elle avait tué, d'abord avec dégoût, ensuite avec indifférence. Elle avait torturé, avec horreur, quoi qu'en dise les rumeurs. Elle avait tué Sirius, ce cousin qui lui était si semblable, pour prouver sa loyauté. Et elle avait tué la fille de sa petite sœur, par pure folie. Tout cela pour un homme qui ne lui avait jamais adressé que des remarques cinglantes et des regards condescendants. Alors quand le sort mortel la toucha, son esprit trouva enfin un peu de paix.  
Ne restait plus que Cissy et Andromeda, ses deux petites sœurs. La première pensant avoir tant vécu, la seconde ayant perdu en une année son mari, son gendre et sa propre fille, qui lui avait été arrachée par la personne à qui elle avait fait confiance toute son enfance. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Bella était réellement morte en 1978, quand leurs conversations avaient cessées. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Regulus, Bella et Cissy n'étaient désormais plus du même côté de la barrière qu'Andromeda et Sirius, et ils n'auraient pas pu cacher plus longtemps leurs fameuses discussions à leurs camps respectifs. Ils se protégeaient en coupant tout contact entre eux. Mais Bella, seule, avait basculé dans sa passion qui l'avait menée à la folie. Serait-elle devenue différente si les Black étaient restés ensemble ? Peut-être. Personne ne le saurait jamais. Pour tous, elle était le monstre Lestrange. Personne ne s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Tous pensaient à l'enfer qu'elle avait fait vivre aux autres.

Elles n'étaient plus que deux Black. Deux à avoir aimé Bella. Deux sœurs qui admiraient secrètement leur aînée quand elles étaient jeunes. Bella n'avait connu que l'amour de quatre personnes dans sa vie, et deux étaient mortes. Et elle avait tué la personne qui lui était la plus proche, son confident, son frère, son ami, son conseiller, Sirius, peu avant sa mort.

Andromeda relisait une énième fois leur conversation, comme elle le faisait régulièrement depuis vingt ans. Elle connaissait les répliques de chacun presque par cœur. Soudain, un bouton vert clignota. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis mai 1978. Une seule personne pouvait désormais lui écrire. Cissy. Sa petite sœur. La seule famille qui lui restait.

1998, le 3 mai.

**Cissy :**Andromeda,C'est moi, Cissy. Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis si longtemps. Viens, s'il-te-plaît, je me sens si seule ! J'ai appris pour ta fille. Et pour Bella. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Tu me manques tellement ! Et Bella n'est pas pour moi la femme qu'elle était devenue. C'était la grande sœur qui chassait les monstres du placard et me racontait des histoires quand j'étais enfant. Cette femme, ce n'était pas notre Bella. Oh, Dro, j'ai l'impression de vivre en plein cauchemar.

**Andromeda :**Je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite. Mais il faut qu'on enterre Bella. Je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait, mais je ne me pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir abandonné à son sort. Et tu as raison, Cissy. Elle nous a aimées.

Une petite lumière se ralluma dans le cœur de chacune des deux Black à la pensée de leur Bella si aimante. Mais rapidement elle s'éteignit et l'obscurité gagna leur cœur. Andromeda fondit en larmes en pensant à sa fille, berçant doucement son petit-fils dans ses bras, tandis que Narcissa serrait Draco contre elle de tout son cœur.


End file.
